Chainsaw Kid
Chainsaw Kid is the iconic Mortasheen witch was first created in 2003 in an image called "Crepuscular enemies" along side other Mortasheens. Appearance Current Chainsaw Kid looks like a Rapter like dinosaur with papers wrapped around it similar to a generic mummy , It has a mask on it's face that it was born with. The mask has red glass panels witch are goggles , at the bottom of the mask below the beak looking area are razors that you would find on a chainsaw. 2003 In 2003 Chainsaw Kid was first ever drawn in a image called "Crepuscular enemies". It's design was similar to the current design but it had no bandages around it's head and instead had two stitches on it's head along with a skull sign on its head. Appearances Chainsaw Kid has appeared many times in many places. 2003 Chainsaw Kid appeared in a image called "Crepuscular Enemies" 2004 Chainsaw kid's appeared along side 5 other "Necromons" 2007 Chainsaw Kid appeared in a image called "Old Chainsaw Kid" 2009 Chainsaw Kid was a huge part in a video on Deviantart called "Mortasheen". Chainsaw Kid was teased in a image called "Chainsaw KId" Chainsaw Kid was tested in a running animation in a video called "Chainsaw Kid test" 2011 Chainsaw Kid was featured in part 1 , 2 , 3 and 4 of "Somethings coming" a comic. Chainsaw Kid was featured in a teaser image for Mortasheen called "MORTASHEEN: TEASER" Chainsaw Kid was in an image called "Chainsaw Kid Gore" Chainsaw Kid was in two pictures one was him colored and the other one was colorless Information As stated by Jonthan "The origin of these violent, manic creatures is not entirely known, but their motorized saws are the terror of all known monsters, ripping through flesh, bone and steel alike with diamond-like teeth. Chainsaw Kid are carnivorous, sucking organic matter through their hollow bills as their whirling teeth reduce it to pulp. Inorganic material is retained to repair and reinforce the monster's teeth, bony shieldings, ocular lenses and leathery "bandages," actually a weave of soft, fleshy keratin strips which grow out from along the spinal column and coil tightly around the monster's body. Every three to four years, a Kid begins to gorge itself on stone and metal, eventually generating a metallic, drum-like "egg." An egg typically contains up to six young, but the first to activate its saw will systematically cannibalize its siblings. They are typically skinless upon hatching, but may be provided with an artificial skin or generate their own wrappings as they grow. Adults seldom remain in the vicinity of their eggs for long, but newly hatched specimens usually "adopt" another creature, with or without consent, as a parental figure until large enough to survive on their own.Unusual or modified specimens can manipulate their fibrous skin strips like elastic tentacles to ensnare prey.Chainsaw Kid can run long distances at up to 70mph for an extended period of time, though they have difficulty stopping or turning on short notice.The Chainsaw Kid's namesake is composed of high-density alloys and can easily rip through most common protective materials.Chainsaw Kid make faithful, reliable combat monsters, but care should be taken to keep them properly stimulated. A Chainsaw Kid has a constant urge to utilize its saw, and boredome can lead one to acts of random, meaningless destruction. A variety of scrap materials or a minor side job - such as carpentry work - can keep a Chainsaw Kid happy and enriched. ." Buzzsaur's are protective of them and Drillbabys. Outdated info - "with a motorized saw for a face, incredibly high endurance and an insatiable lust for violence, Chainsaw kids are highly prized battle-monsters whether in the arena or the warzone. They are of human intelligence, but their vocabulary is usually limited to the word "Chainsaw" for reasons they alone comprehend. Most inexplicable however is their intense fear of cats." Behavior "Chainsaw Kid are intelligent, inquisitive monsters, capable of incredible problem-solving alone or as a group, though their saws are their first immediate answer to any dilemma. Though capable of understanding speech, they communicate only in buzzes, honks, squawks, and various distortions of the word "chainsaw." Feral specimens may prefer to be solitary or hunt in pairs, seldom getting along in numbers of three or more. Curiously, nearly all Chainsaw Kid suffer a phobia of felidae, though they are otherwise easily distracted by small, fast-moving prey such as rodents, birds and eyeballs." Biology "Chainsaw Kid are intelligent, inquisitive monsters, capable of incredible problem-solving alone or as a group, though their saws are their first immediate answer to any dilemma. Though capable of understanding speech, they communicate only in buzzes, honks, squawks, and various distortions of the word "chainsaw. Feral specimens may prefer to be solitary or hunt in pairs, seldom getting along in numbers of three or more. Curiously, nearly all Chainsaw Kid suffer a phobia of felidae, though they are otherwise easily distracted by small, fast-moving prey such as rodents, birds and eyeballs." Ability's Chainsaw Kid can use the blades on it's face to cut up prey however they can only get their saw started by carnivorously killing their siblings since a Chainsaw Kid egg has up to 6 in the egg.Chainsaw Kid is designed to run super fast as you can see from the design it inhabits. Chainsaw-thumbnail.jpg|Thumbnail from "MORTASHEEN" Chainsawkid.png|Chainsaw Kid in color Chainsaw kid.png|Chainsaw Kid gore References 1.http://scythemantis.deviantart.com/art/Necromon-12-5263937 2.http://scythemantis.deviantart.com/art/Crepuscular-Enemies-3211700 3.http://scythemantis.deviantart.com/art/Chainsaw-Kid-110627190 4.http://scythemantis.deviantart.com/art/Chainsaw-Kid-Test-2-110773242 5.http://scythemantis.deviantart.com/art/Chainsaw-Kid-gore-199851264 6.http://scythemantis.deviantart.com/art/Color-Chainsaw-KId-251824016 7.http://www.bogleech.com/mortasheen/chainsawkid.htm Category:Abiozoa Category:Saw face Category:Created in 2003